Opportunity Taker: Aftermath
by RetroHeim
Summary: Sequel to 'Opportunity Taker! The aftermath of the betting incident. YukiRyo, Fluff. Slight!Humor.


**Opportunity Taker: Aftermath**

* * *

 _Summary: The aftermath of the betting incident. YukiRyo, Fluff. Slight!Humor._

* * *

It had been five days since the betting incident and it was safe to say that Yukimura had definitely gotten what he wanted. The Rikkaidai captain had been nothing but in a good mood since then, smiling more so than normal, going easy on his opponents rather than being ruthless and assigned less laps to Kirihara whenever he felt like his junior was not doing enough.

Honestly, it frightened his teammates even more, even his best friend, Sanada himself. He smiled too much to a point he reminded them of a certain honey haired genius that hailed from Seigaku that they figured they _wished_ that the old Yukimura would resurface wherever he was hiding.

On the other hand, the said reason of Yukimura's recent mood has been anything but happy. In fact, Echizen Ryoma was downright annoyed. The pillar of Seigaku had been grumpy, snarkier and snappier than he usually was. He held a prominent scowl on his face, replacing his usual apathetic demeanor, was meaner to his seniors—as stated by the acrobatic redhead— and definitely rougher to his opponents.

The next two days after that fateful night, Echizen Ryoma was found hiding red marks around his neck quite terribly which led most of the boys who were observant enough _and_ who knew of what transpired that night at the lounge, that the Rikkaidai captain possibly may have claimed him officially.

Yukimura had been obviously sending him apologetic looks while the younger boy merely brushes him off and ignored him which left the elder one to sigh in dismay. Frankly, Sanada thought his best friend looked like a kicked puppy whenever the boy would ignore his attempts to 'close the gap'.

It continued that way for the next few days, yet occasionally they would see the two speaking to each other and suspiciously _closer_ in proximity than normal with Yukimura blatantly showing his adoration to the younger boy who remained looking apathetic, although nothing could escape Sanada's eyes who have been observing his best friend and the Rookie. While looking apathetic, he swore he spotted a tinge of pink on the boy's cheeks when Yukimura got a little too close.

However, today was different.

Echizen Ryoma had been a demon since the start of the day, Kikumaru wailed. Apparently, the Golden Pair had played a mock match with Ryoma and Momoshiro, teasing them all the while for being horrible with doubles.

Yet the match ended horribly with Ryoma using his _State of Self Actualization,_ impudently ignored his doubles partner and crashed the game by himself with the score of six games to four.

Despite his victory, Ryoma hadn't cracked a smirk even to anyone at all, not even his assumed boyfriend, which terrified most of them, especially the Seigaku members.

Lunch time had come and most of the boys have been avoiding the demon-turned Rookie who emanated black aura around him as he peers at his phone that had been ringing of notifications.

His emerald hair hovered over his shadowed eyes, the bloodlust widened it's area around him even more. By this time, Yukimura felt a little unnerved as well— although he completely masked it with a poker face. Everyone aside from Yukimura and Fuji flinched when they saw his glowing golden eyes glinting dangerously from the shadows.

"You guys…" he growls, vein throbbing.

"Who the hell told my fanclub about me and Yukimura?" He asked menacingly, yet in spite of his frightening exterior, Yukimura managed to insert,

"I told you to call me, Seiichi." The older boy rested his chin on his palm, Ryoma ignored him; eyes glazing over the terrified boys across the cafeteria.

"W-What are you talking about, Ochibi?" Kikumaru stammered, shrinking away from their baby boy.

"I've been receiving mails non-stop since this morning, congratulating me about him." He jabbed a finger towards the direction of the blue haired boy sitting at his left.

"From your fanclub?" Momoshiro asked to confirm.

"I just said it didn't I?" Ryoma snapped.

"You didn't have to snap, you didn't have to." Momoshiro chuckled nervously, his junior can be quite scary when he wants to be.

"So that's what the notifications has been about." Yukimura interjected nonchalantly with a flippant smile.

"Aren't you worried practically _everyone_ knows about us?" The boy made a face, "Imagine what those crazy girls would do."

"At least they're taking it well, right?" Yukimura grinned.

"Yukimura-san's right, Echizen." Oishi added, trying to soothe the fuming boy.

"Nya, yeah! At least your fanclub is supportive of you." Kikumaru grinned, holding out an index finger beside him.

"That's besides the point," Ryoma remarked narrowing his eyes, glaring at them. "I want to know _how_ this even got outside." He hissed harshly, stabbing a piece of his meat with the fork in hand.

"Hmm….Fujiko?" Kikumaru looked at the brown haired genius who gave him a diffident look.

"No, I didn't do anything." Fuji said.

"You sure?" Kikumaru pressed on, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at the genius. It wasn't a wonder if Fuji was behind all this, after all, Fuji was known to for his bad humour and his slightly mischievous tendencies.

"Un, I really haven't done anything other than own a video of them and a photo." He smiled.

"Why would you even own one?" Oishi asked exasperatedly, quirking an eyebrow at Fuji who's smile widened.

"It's good blackmail material!"

"Fuji-senpai," Ryoma growled, "It's not blackmail material anymore if people knows about it already."

Fuji gave the glowering freshman a thoughtful look then said rather inanely, "Then won't it be a wonderful memory if I show it at your wedding reception when the both of you wed?"

"Who said we're getting married?" Ryoma muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I think that's a great idea." Yukimura jests.

"Yukimura—"

"—Seiichi." Yukimura corrected the younger boy.

"— _Seiichi,_ this isn't the time to be joking around," Seigaku's Pillar hissed at his...boyfriend, annoyed at his nonchalant attitude, "What would you do if this gets out even more, to your school even!"

Yukimura's smile widened, "I don't really mind. That just means they'll know you're mine."

"This is impossible."

"Um…" a voice from behind caught their attention. Turning around to the source, Ryoma narrowed his golden orbs at his fellow freshmen who flinched at his gaze.

"Hey, go tell him, Horio-kun." Dan Taichi pushed the petrified loudmouth who seemed to be shaking to his every bones and looked like he was about to faint anytime soon.

"E-E-Ech—!" He stuttered, blanching halfway due to Dan hitting his head from behind.

"Oi— Dan! What the heck?!" Horio grits out.

"Get yourself together! Now, tell Echizen-kun!" Dan chastised. Upon recalling quickly why they were there in the first place, Horio lost his aggressiveness and whirled to the regulars, bowing ninety-degrees in one swift motion.

"E-Elchizen, I'm sorry! I accidentally told Osakada about y-you a-and Yukimura-san!" He screeched, quickly recoiling back, hands in front of him defensively, "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

Silence followed.

"Mah...I am not really surprised if it was Horio…" Momoshiro trails off, his voice had an expectant tone to it.

"Y-Yeah…"Kikumaru chuckles nervously in response.

Horio opened his eyes slowly, hoping he got off on this one unscathed but he cowered back even more when he linked his brown eyes with Ryoma's glinting eyes. The freshman regular had an ominous smirk quirked up.

"Heh~ So it was you?" His voice was dangerously low and promised a world of pain.

"HIIIIEEEEE!" Horio fell on his rear as he watches Ryoma leave his seat and advance slowly towards him.

"E-Echizen!"

"Hnn, maybe I should teach you a lesson?" Ryoma jibed.

"B-B-But it wasn't only me!" Horio squeaked out, digging into his pocket for his phone. Taking out his mobile, Horio held out his arm towards him; screen first.

"Zaizen-san did it too!"

Ryoma paused on his tracks as his eyes landed on the screen in front of his face. A severely _blurred_ photo of two figures. If one looked closely, the figures were males; a tall one and a short one. Ryoma's eyes widened as he realized _who_ exactly those two boys were when he studied their positions, which reminded him eerily of the night a few days back when that idiotic bet Kirihara and Tōyama initiated. His darkened golden eyes traveled down to the caption the post came with.

" _Guess who these two are? ;) - ZaizenHH"_

Ryoma glowered even more when his vision caught sight of the numbers of retweets and comments on the post. By this time, most of his Seigaku seniors have already backed away a good distance from him while Yukimura peered over his shoulders in order to take a look at the phone.

"Oh, I guess this was the main cause." Yukimura blinked and the dark aura surrounding the younger boy instantly increased then dissipated after a few seconds.

Horio who had been shaking, slowly retrieved his hand back to his side and crawled near Dan, holding onto the boy's right leg as if his life depended on it.

All eyes present watched the Seigaku rookie's tense shoulder sag, an eerily calm posture replacing his once furious demeanor. Ryoma's eyes were shadowed by his bangs, his tightly thinned lips opened ajar when he released a long and quiet sigh.

"Hm?" Yukimura looked at his boyfriend quizzically, he swore he heard Ryoma mutter something.

"Excuse me." Ryoma repeated, this time with more volume and turned around, exiting the cafeteria— leaving all of his middle school peers to exchange curious looks with each other.

"Well...he took that better than expected…"Momoshiro states with an unsure undertone lacing in his voice, "...Right?"

"I guess so…" Kikumaru mumbled, nodding and shared a glance with his own boyfriend, Oishi who sighed tiredly.

Meanwhile, Fuji chuckled. His teammates shot him a look and couldn't help but feel shivers up their spine at the tone of his laugh. Dark and cunning. The honey haired boy shook his head, his ever so prominent smile present as he combs his hair away from his face and sighs.

"I believe our baby boy has different ideas in mind." He says softly.

Yukimura scratched the side of his neck, contemplating what to do. He didn't really feel involved in this whole situation seeing as he did not share the same sentiments about the problem his cute and temperamental boyfriend was facing. For him, he felt proud to show the world that Echizen Ryoma was _his._

So he didn't really know what the fuss was about. Well in fact— he _did_ to some degree. If he placed himself in Ryoma's shoes and _knowing_ the private boy, having most of his private life invaded and sent out for the world to see was not his idea of pleasant.

A few minutes later, a loud shrilling scream filled the whole camp— surprising all occupants in the building. Most of the boys were all frozen on their spot, wondering what could have happened to the source of the voice. Meanwhile, some who have been closer to the vicinity, ran towards the scene; stopping just behind the closed door.

Hearing muffled sounds and a few scurries, just when Shishido handles the door knob in order to open it, the door clicks open— stopping Shishido in the midst of his action. Attentions shifted towards the person emerging from the room, all backing away when the youngest middle schooler slipped out of the room with a satisfied, cruel smirk plastered on his face. He did not spare them a glance and stalked off the area as if he hasn't done anything at all.

"What was that about?..." Mukahi murmured, watching the short boy's figure receding into the distance.

"As if I know…" Oshitari muttered, shrugging.

"But…" Shiraishi trails off, his gaze averting from the boy towards the ajar door before them.

The Shitenhouji captain takes a step forward, left arm outstretched as it slowly touched the door, pushing it open slowly to widen the gap. They all blanched in horror to see the sight that greeted them the moment they went inside.

"Mmfhhh!"

There lay, Zaizen Hikaru, on the ground— half naked, gagged and tied up skillfully with ropes. Animated tears flows down his cheeks as he wiggles around like a fish out of water.

And one could only wonder _how_ on earth Echizen could achieve this.

—

Later on that evening, Yukimura could say that his boyfriend was in a rather excellent mood. Gone was the grouch he wore since the start of the day and was replaced with his usual inscrutable expression whilst leaning against him as they sat comfortably on the lounge couch, his phone in hand.

The elder of the two shifted on his position, having his torso facing the younger boy's back, his arms snaking around his waist, holding the boy closer against him— marvelling at the warmth that the close proximity brought them. Yukimura smiled when he heard the almost inaudible low pur being issued by the cat-like boy in his arms, clearly sharing the same comfort as he did.

"So I heard what you did today." Yukimura began.

Seigaku's freshman regular hummed, tilting his head upwards and down as an answer. He did not doubt that what he did spread across the camp. After all, it definitely was a sight to remember for the rest of their lives. Recalling his _revenge_ against Zaizen, Ryoma let out a snort as the edge of his lips curled up ever so slightly.

"He deserves it." He replied curtly, the stubborness in his voice was evident— as if he was defensive about his actions. Maybe he felt that Yukimura disagreed with his actions?

Yukimura chuckled, "That I don't doubt."

Ryoma paused his movements for a second before craning his head upwards to meet his eyes. This gesture caused Yukimura's mind to cloud, taken in by the unconsciously cute action by the boy. His confused golden orbs held curiosity within them.

"So you don't disapprove of what I did."

Yukimura shook his head, "What you do is your decision. It's really not that big of a deal anyway, even if I took no personal damage to Zaizen's actions— you felt that he stepped over the line, right?"

Ryoma closed his eyes then brought his head down and resting it against his collarbone with a sigh.

"Yeah, he might have thought it was funny— to others it might be, it's not that big of a deal— but you should know me." Ryoma explains, relaxing under his boyfriend's touch.

"I do and from what I know so far, you're quite a private one. So I suppose posting our photo in social media was not the best joke to do." Yukimura smiles when he felt the boy's figure ease up. This was one part of Ryoma _nobody_ ever really has seen aside from himself—something Yukimura held pride to know he is the only one to see such a soft part in Ryoma.

Although the way they came to be was sort of unconventional, then starting out with a rather prickle response from the other—which he could not blame, things just happened— they moved past it and officially became an item since then, Ryoma quickly warmed up to him after so many attempts of gaining his forgiveness from being too driven with his own emotions that sometimes he forgets the boy's opinion about things. He knew he moved a bit too fast with their intimacy, it probably shocked the boy who knew nothing else except for tennis.

But now, he had a grasp of it and Yukimura was glad.

"You got that right." Ryoma grumbled, feeling irate when he recalled Zaizen.

"Well hey, on the bright side, everyone is really supportive. There's that." Yukimura tries to lighten the mood, sensing his boyfriend's aggravation surfacing.

"I guess you're right." Ryoma mumbles, lifting his head and turning to face the older. They stay like that for a second before Yukimura closed the gap between them, catching Ryoma's lips for a curt, tender kiss.

When they broke apart, Yukimura smirks, "So cheer up and block those fangirls of yours from your email and social media— or better yet, make a new one so that you'll stop receiving notifications from them."

Ryoma mimicked Yukimura's smirk, "Well, you want to see what I _actually_ did to Zaizen?" He says slyly.

Yukimura only laughed and responded,

"Why not?"

With that, Ryoma eagerly went through his phone in order to show his boyfriend his greatest work of all time.

* * *

 _A/N: I know I'm trashy, don't kill me! I just couldn't help it XD_  
 _I don't really know what to think coz I'm so bad with relationship stuff XD but Hope ya'll enjoyed the small fluff between Seiichi and Ryoma!_


End file.
